


My dearest, Angelica

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a drunken one-night-stand with Alexander Hamilton and Angelica Schuyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dearest, Angelica

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I always imagined Hamilton and Angelica having a one night stand at some point. So I decided to make an angsty 'morning after'.

Angelica's eyes fluttered open. The cool, early morning air touched her skin and for a moment, she felt contented. As quickly as a hurricane brings dark storm clouds, a weight of guilt dropped on her heart.

She turned her head over towards the quietly sleeping Alexander. He looked so peaceful. Angelica deemed it best to let him sleep a little longer. Besides, how could they even begin the conversation that would follow the 'good morning'?

Alexander is not yet married, Angelica reminded herself, pulling the smooth, cool sheets tighter across her bare chest. Eliza and Alexander were to be wed soon. Angelica would have to live the rest of her days knowing that she slept with an engaged man, but at least they had not crossed the line of adultery, something Angelica would never forgive herself for. 

The Schylurs and Alexander had been invited to a gala in Washington, full of aristocrats. They stayed at a lavish hotel, the first one Angelica and Alexander had ever stayed at. Angelica had a room all to herself, a freedom that she immensely enjoyed. It had been very late at night and Angelica was all alone, sipping in a bottle of wine. Her senses were blurred, confused. She called for Alexander, who she knew would be awake too. At first he resisted but she persisted until he joined her and kept her company, splitting the bottle of alcohol with her. 

Now, Angelica rolled onto her side and felt the sheets slip off her hips slightly. She ignored it. 

The guilt plagued her mind. Eliza...how could she ever look at her sweet and innocent sister again? Neither Angelica or Alexander were fully cognitive when they tumbled into the bed, covering each other with kisses and grabbing at each other with desperate hands. But STILL...whether they had done this with drunken minds or not, they'd still done the act. Nothing would change that. Nothing could erase that.

A warm hand touched her bare side, pulling the sheet on her higher, so she would not catch chill. Angelica turned over and saw Alexander, his raven black hair tousled and a smudge of her lipstick from the previous night on his cheek. His eyes were kind and warm; Angelica almost melted into them. 

"Alexander," she breathed, unsure what else to say. 

He lay on his side, facing her, his finger tracing her jawline. He murmured a greeting in reply. Her long, glittering, cascading hair he tenderly tucked behind her ear. Angelica savoured the gesture, absorbing every one of his gentle touches. God only knew when she would feel such pleasure.

Angelica knew she was going to marry John Church, even though it was unofficial; he'd practically told her ahead of time. He was a good man and she had affection for him but he never made her heart feel as though it was going to burst with love. He never made her feel like a work of art, to be cherished.

Angelica forced herself into the cold reality of the truth; she, an almost engaged woman had slept with an engaged man. It was a cold reality, the simple truth, one that pained her. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, preparing herself to face the day. It was going to be such a long day. 

Alexander quickly dressed but Angelica stayed motionless on the bed, overwhelmed with so many sickening truths. She didn't want to leave this room, she didn't want Alexander to leave. They were both going to be married and not to each other. When they left this room, this moment, that would be all, their only intimate moment for the rest of their days.

Tears pricked Angelica's eyes and she stared down at her hands. Alexander watched her for a moment, before kneeling at her feet. She willed the tears away, desperate not to break. Alexander gently dressed Angelica, sliding her stockings up her legs, carefully tying the laces at her thighs. She numbly stared ahead, forcing herself to standing up. Alexander's experienced hands guided Angelica into her dress. He lingered with the ribbons in the back, his breath rustling her hair in the nape of her neck. 

Instead of stepping away, Alexander tucked his arm around her waist from behind, cradling her in his arms. Angelica permitted herself to lean back on him, closing her eyes tightly.

"This never happened, did it?" She whispered, knowing the answer.

"For both of our's reputation...no it did not," Alexander replied softly, his voice close to her ear. "This never did happen."

Angelica nodded, her eyes still shut. That was the wisest and most logical thing. Angelica pulled herself apart from him, regretfully. She would have stayed like that all day if she could. 

But life is a cold truth. She clipped her hair up, preparing to go downstairs to the carriage where she, her family and Alexander would make the travel homeward. Once home, the wedding plans for herself and John Church would begin at once and so would Alexander and Eliza's wedding. No doubt her sister, her beloved and dear sister Eliza, was already in the hotel foyer, waiting to see Alexander and go home, to happily finish preparing their marriage. Angelica felt wholeheartedly disgusted with herself for ever committing such an act against her sister. Self hatred and depression over never being with Alexander again was a lead weight, pulling her deeper and deeper. 

Alexander caught her arm, as she tried to leave the hotel room as quickly as she could.

"Angelica..." He trailed off a moment. Angelica came close to him, waiting for him to finish. He drew in a breath, for the first time he was unable to find words to say. She kissed him deeply, his hands caressing her tearstained cheeks. Their last kiss they would ever share, their last moment together alone.

"My Alexander," Angelica spoke tenderly.

"My dearest, Angelica."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you all!


End file.
